1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of tool holders that are used by carpenters, electricians, plumbers, roofers, gardeners, students and the like who want the ability to carry many different objects at the same time while working in a convenient and easy to use manner. More specifically, this invention relates to a specially configured tool carrier that is capable of carrying various tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, numerous tool holding apparatuses have been disclosed that may be inserted or worn on a belt, attached to an apron or mounted on a carrier such as a bucket, box or carton. For example, in order to perform various tasks in their given trades, tradespersons such as electricians, carpenters and plumbers use tool carriers such as belts, aprons, pouches, etc. to transport the various tools that they frequently use to each job site.
The prior art tool carriers usually have one or more pockets or pouches into which small tools and other objects are placed to be carried from job to job. For example, tools, such as screwdrivers, smaller wire cutters, chisels and the like normally are stored in one or more of the larger pockets. Small objects such as nuts, bolts, nails and the like usually are placed in the smaller pockets. The holders also may contain hooks and/or loops through which a variety of tools such as hammers may be suspended.
In the prior art, tool carriers are usually made up of one or more pockets that are substantially square or rectangular in shape. The problem with these prior art pouches is that due to the way they are configured, the pockets are unable to safely contain other types of tools and other items that are often used on various jobs. For example, tools such as electric drills, electric screwdrivers and caulking guns usually do not fit easily into a pocket along with other tools and supplies. Further, to the extent that they do fit, due to the weight distribution of the tool or other item, the tool or item has a tendency to fall out of the pocket. Thus, the shape and configuration of the pockets contained within prior art tool carriers limit the types of tools and other items that may be carried therein. Also in the prior art, the tool carriers must either be worn on a belt or carefully carried from place to place in order to prevent the items and tools contained therein from falling out.
Therefore, there has been a long felt need for a tool carrier which can easily be transported from place to place without a substantial risk of the items and tools contained therein from falling out while the user is in transit from location to location.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of prior art tool carriers since the carrier of the present invention allows the user more than one means to securely carry the carrier from place to place. Due to the new and novel configuration of at the tool carrier, it can be carried securely in a upright position even when still attached to a tool belt, while it is not being worn by the user.